Aufträge
by silbergold
Summary: eine Geschichte aus der Vergangenheit. Lily und James leben noch, Harry wurde gerade geboren, es beginnt also das letzte Jahr der ersten Schreckenherrschafft von Lord Voldemord... mit Severus Snape!
1. Aufträge

Hi. Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß mit meiner Geschichte. Eure Silbergold

* * *

Nächtliche Begegnungen

Ein Schrei hallte durch die Nacht. Snape fuhr herum. Was war das? Langsam, von Strauch zu Strauch schleichend, ging er zurück. Über ihm flog eine Eule schuhuend aus einer Baumkrone.

Da! Ein leises Wimmern! Er erkannte eine Gestalt in der Dunkelheit. Sie lag zusammen gekrümmt auf dem Boden. Vorsichtig trat er näher heran. Wer auch immer es war, er schien verletzt zu sein. Er trat hinter die Gestalt und drehte sie herum, wobei er seinen Zauberstab wachsam bereit hielt.

„Arthur? Arthur Weasley! Was zum Teufel ist mit Ihnen passiert?!"

Doch er bekam nur ein leises Stöhnen zur Antwort. Verdammt!

Er drehte ihn ganz auf den Rücken und untersuchte ihn vorsichtig nach Verletzungen. Zu seinem Erstaunen entdeckte er - gar nichts! Er zog seinen Zauberstab und lies ihn über Weasley's Körper streichen. Er leuchtete rot, ein Zeichen für starke innere Verletzungen.

Er musste schleunigst ins St. Mungo Hospital! „Expecto Patronum!", murmelte er leise. Eine silberne Hirschkuh brach aus seinem Zauberstab hervor. „An Dumbledore: Weasley ist verletzt. Hohle Platane, Grauwalden!"

Dann beschwor er eine Trage herauf und legte Mr. Weasley vorsichtig drauf.

Er ging zu einem großen Busch und versteckte sich dahinter. Es dauerte nicht lange, da machte es leise „Plopp" und eine junge Frau erschien auf der Wiese. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei Arthur. Sie beugte sich hinab und untersuchte ihn kurz. Dann zog sie ihren Zauberstab und berührte damit die Trage. Ein kurzes Aufleuchten und schon war sie, mitsamt der Trage, in der Nacht verschwunden.

Snape trat wieder hinter dem Strauch hervor und setzte seinen Weg fort.

Es würde Fragen aufwerfen. Die Verletzungen Mr. Weasley´s und der Ort wo man ihn gefunden hatte.

Was war eigentlich passiert?

Er kannte Weasley nicht besonders, aber er hielt ihn keinesfalls für einen unfähigen Zauberer. Er hätte es weiter bringen können, wenn er sich nur nicht so von diesen Muggelsachen faszinieren lassen würde.

Ja, dachte er, die Leute neigen viel zu sehr dazu, manche Zauberer zu unterschätzen!

Die Bäume um ihn wurden langsam dichter. Er gelangte zu einem fast runden Platz, der gleichmäßig von hohen Eichen umgeben war. Hier wollten sie sich treffen.

Wieder dachte er an Weasley. Wenn ihn der andere Todesser dort gefunden hätte!

Er schob den Gedanken erst mal weg. Jetzt brauchte er einen klaren Kopf.

Er ging zur des Mitte des Platzes. Eine vermummte Gestalt kam auf ihn zu.

„Wo ist es?"

Snape zog ein kleines Päckchen aus seiner Manteltasche. „Hier!", sagte er kalt.

Sein Gegenüber nickte stumm. „An wen?", fragte er.

„Die Üblichen. Wer am meisten bietet."

Der Vermummte nickte erneut.

„Hinterleg das Geld in dieser Eiche", Snape deutete auf einen etwas abseits stehenden Baum, „du hast drei Wochen. Der Zauber heißt: ‚Averto!' Und vergiss nicht: der dunkle Lord weiß gute Dienste sehr zu schätzen! Also enttäusche ihn nicht!"

Er bedachte den Mann noch mit einem durchdringenden Blick, dann wandte er sich um und verschwand von der Lichtung.

oOoOo

„Arthur? Hörst du mich?", Molly Weasley schüttelte ihren Mann leicht.

„Molly?", murmelte dieser.

„Gott sei dank bist du endlich aufgewacht! Die Heiler hatten keine Ahnung was mit dir passiert sein konnte. Sie haben dir einfach eine allumfassende Behandlung gegen innere Wunden verabreicht, aber da sie nichts genaues wussten, war es nicht so leicht! Was ist passiert? War es", sie senkte die Stimme zu einem Flüstern, „ dein Auftrag im Ministerium?"

Er nickte schwach.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie nun eindringlicher.

„Der Apparierschutz. Ich bin durchappariert!", kam die Antwort.

„Arthur, Mensch! Das ist unmöglich! Da kann man nicht durch!"

„Doch, es geht. Es kommt nur auf den Willen an. Aber es schwächt. Innerlich."

„Arthur!", Molly schüttelte den Kopf. „Was machst du nur für Sachen!"

oOoOo

„Chef?"

„Cheryl, was gibts?"

„Ein.. ähm, irgendjemand hat es geschafft aus, äh, aus dem Ministerium zu apperieren. Innerhalb der Apparierzone!!

„Was?? Das gibts doch nicht! Konntest du herausfinden von wo er appariert ist?"

„Nein Chef! Es ist nur klar, dass er es geschafft hat. Aber wahrscheinlich ist er nicht am geplanten Zielort angekommen. Das System wird ihn zumindest etwas geschwächt haben."

„Hmm, das ist schlecht!" Dave Marrington kratzte sich am Bart, „Wir werden das System überprüfen und wenn nötig ein paar neue Zauber errichten. Holen Sie Roger Svales und bringen Sie ihn mit in mein Büro. Wir fangen sofort an!"

„Geht klar. Ich beeile mich!"

Sie drehte sich um und eilte aus dem Büro.


	2. Treffen

Treffen 

Schmerz! Sein Arm brannte wie Feuer! Er wollte schreien, doch um ihn herum waren lauter Menschen. Es hätte die Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gezogen und das war das letzte was er wollte. Er rannte in eine dunkle Gasse und zog seinen Zauberstab. Das unangenehme Gefühl, wie durch einen engen Schlauch gezogen zu werden, beachtete er schon gar nicht mehr.

Schnell orientierte er sich und rannte auf sein Haus in Spinner's End zu. Innen stürzte er sofort ins Schlafzimmer und riss seinen Todesserumhang und die Maske aus dem Schrank.

Er streifte die Sachen über und berührte das Dunkle Mal mit dem Zauberstab.

Wieder das unangenehme Gefühl. Er landete auf einem Steinboden. Schnell schritt er über den Hof und auf ein großes Portal zu. Er wandte sich nach links und öffnete eine riesenhafte Tür.

Dort innen stand ein ovaler Tisch an dem gut 50 Leute Platz gehabt hätten. Zwei Frauen saßen dort und unterhielten sich leise. An der linken Wand war ein großer Kamin. Davor stand ein thronartiger dunkelgrüner Sessel. Ein zischeln drang hinter der Lehne hervor.

„My Lord", sagte Severus Snape und ließ sich demütig auf die Knie sinken.

Eine Gestalt erhob sich aus dem Sessel und trat vor ihn.

„Severus". Es war eine hohe kalte Stimme, die einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lässt.

oOoOoOo

„Wie geht's dir, Arthur?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Albus, ich darf schon heute wieder raus! Habt ihr die Kinder benachrichtigt?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte dich erst fragen."

„Gut, lassen wir es lieber. Ich möchte sie nicht beunruhigen. Sie sind noch so jung.." Dumbledore erkannte das leise Seufzen in Arthurs Stimme. Beruhigend legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich versteh dich mein Freund. Euer Percy ist jetzt drei Monate alt. Er soll seinen Vater noch lange genießen können. Ich hatte ja Brianna geschickt um dich zu holen, da ich selbst verhindert war. Ist er noch hier?"

„Brianna? Ist das ihr Vorname?"

„Ja. Ihr Cousin, Ted Tonks hat eine Hexe, Andromeda, geheiratet. Und er hatte keine Ahnung, das seine Cousine ebenfalls eine Hexe ist. Sie ist ja noch nicht lange dabei, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, sie mag euch. Außerdem ist sie sehr nützlich für uns, da sie ja im St. Mungos arbeitet."

„Ja", antwortete er, „warum ist Andromeda nicht im Orden?"

Dumbledore kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Nun ja, begann er langsam. Ich denk du weißt, dass sie mit vielen Todessern verwand ist und auch im Wahn des reinen Blutes erzogen wurde. Sie hat dem allen abgeschworen und wurde dafür verbannt. Aber sie kann nicht dem Orden beitreten. Dieser Schritt ist zu groß für sie. Und sie hat zu viel Angst um ihre Tochter. Sie heißt Nymphadora."

„Nymphadora?", der Name trieb Arthur ein Lächeln auf die Lippen.

„Heute Abend ist ein Ordenstreffen.", fuhr Dumbledore fort, „ich nehme an du kommst?", fragend zog er die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Damit ich gleich wieder Gesprächsthema bin?", grinste Arthur, „aber ja, natürlich komme ich."

„Das ist schön! Also 18.00Uhr!" Er zwinkerte ihm noch zu und schon war er weg.

Seufzend lies Arthur sich in die Kissen zurückfallen. Die Schwestern hatten ihn gefragt was passiert sei. Er hatte nur erklärt er könnte sich an nichts mehr erinnern und anscheinend hatten sie sich damit abgefunden.

OOoOoOo

„Wie schön, dass du uns mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst. Erzähl mir von dem Treffen!"

„Es ging alles nach Plan, my lord!", antwortete Snape. „Ich habe ihm drei Wochen gegeben."

Voldemort lächelte auf seine eigene grausame Art. „Sehr schön", sagte er dann. „Was gibt es an Neuigkeiten?"

Snape wusste, dass er darauf nicht „nichts" antworten durfte. Solche Antworten hasste der Dunkle Lord. Aber es passierte wirklich nicht viel.

„Nun", begann er. Was sollte er sagen? „Dumbledore wartet auf ein Zeichen. Von dem was Ihr plant. Außerdem hat der Orden ein neues Mitglied. Ich kann den Namen nicht aussprechen, wie Ihr wisst."

„Mann oder Frau?"

Snape wollte etwas erwidern, doch stattdessen fing er an vor sich hin zu blubbern. Ärgerlich hielt er inne. „Ich wollte ...", doch wieder kamen nur blubber Geräusche zu Stande.

Voldemort begann zu lachen. Hoch und kalt. Ja, es amüsierte ihn, und er hatte nur danach gefragt, weil er wusste was dabei herauskam.

Doch Snape verzog noch nicht mal ärgerlich das Gesicht. Er war seinem Lord ja so treu. Genüsslich schaute er ihn an, weidete sich an seiner Dehmut.

„Lass es. Du bekommst kein Wort raus!", wies er Snape dann an. Dieser nickte ergeben. „Steh auf." Seine Stimme war nun kaum mehr als ein Flüstern „Steh auf und sieh deinem Meister in die Augen, Severus!"

Und Severus Snape schaute. Sein Blick war emotionslos. Vollkommen. Wenn man tiefer blickte konnte man einen starken Willen in diesen Augen erkennen.

Der dunkle Lord nahm einen Finger, so weiß wie eine Leiche, und hielt ihn Snape an die Schläfe. Er tauche in seinen Blick ein und suchte den Weg von seinen Augen in seine Gedanken.

Doch Snapes Geist war ein Labyrinth. Man musste vorsichtig sein, sich nicht darin zu verirren. Er hatte gesehen, wie Snape Leute quälen konnte, wenn sie sich gewalstsam Zugang zu seinem Gedächtnis verschaffen wollten.

Er gab ihnen Zugang zu allem, was er an Grausamkeit erlebt hatte und sperrte sie dann mit dem Schlimmsten ein. Die meisten wussten nicht wie ihnen geschah. Sie konnten nicht aus seinem Gedächtnis fliehen. Sie gingen zu Boden und fühlten die Erinnerung als würde es ihnen selbst geschehen. Sie wussten nicht mehr, dass es nicht sie selbst sind. Ja, er hatte Respekt vor dem dunklen Tränkebrauer. Er war jung und doch so erfahren; er war seit einem Jahr sein Spion für Dumbledore.

Flashback 

„_Mein Lord!_

_Ich habe Neuigkeiten wegen Dumbledore! Ich bitte Euch demütigst um ein Treffen, damit ich Euch über den alten Narr berichten kann. Ich denke, es ist sehr wichtig._

_Mit größtem Respekt_

_Severus Snape"_

_Er legte den Brief zurück in den Umschlag. Er ging sofort in Flammen auf. Dann zog er den Zauberstab und berührte damit ein das Mal an der Wand. Es war der Versammlungsraum der Todesser und niemand, der das Mal nicht trug konnte ihn betreten. Bis auf ihn selbst. Er hatte das Mal in an die Wand gebannt. So groß, wie ein ganzes Regal hüllte es den Raum in grünliches Licht._

_Ein leises „plopp" kündigte seinen Besucher an. Er drehte sich um und sah den jungen Mann auf dem Boden knien._


End file.
